Bless You, Granger
by PiecesofAlchemy
Summary: "Well, Granger, I'm in a bit of a dilemma, you see. I've taken a liking to a young lady, and decided to take her home with me." Hermione looked at him startled, "Draco, you did what? What did your mother say?" "She threw us out." Her eyes got wide, "She did what? Malfoy are you in your senses?" "Quite." Dramione. EWE. Based on the novel "Rose In Bloom" by Lousia May Alcott
A/N: This will likely only be a few chapters at length. Based on characters and situations from Harry Potter, by JK Rowling and the novel Rose In Bloom by Louisa May Alcott. Any similar situations or characters throughout do not belong to me. Thanks to the feedback on The Muggle Division and Yes, Ferret.

 **Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger strolled down the road leading to her apartment complex with a swing in her step. She had an umbrella tucked under her arm, it having rained earlier in the day, but now the sun was shining and the birds were chirping…literally. Hermione was in an exuberant sort of mood having just finished a great meeting with a potential donor. Things were good.

As she cut through the park near her building she suddenly spied a bright-headed young man slouched on one particular bench, head in hand, looking out of sorts. Approaching the brooding individual, she let herself smile amusedly and called out, "Hullo, Draco!"

His demeanor changed almost instantly; he lifted his head, smirked and lifted his hand lazily in response. "Well aren't you bright in your Gryffindor glory today," he chuckled, his eyes still looking slightly worried.

She shrugged in a carefree manner and parked herself on the bench next to him.

"What brings you to my end of Muggle London today?" she asked curiously.

"Well, Granger, I'm in a bit of a dilemma, you see. I've taken a liking to a young lady, and decided to take her home with me."

Hermione looked at him startled, "Draco, you did what? What did your mother say?"

"She threw us out."

Her eyes got wide, "She did what? Malfoy are you in your senses?"

"Quite."

She rubbed her eyes and looked back at Draco who seemed more amused than perturbed at the moment.

"And where is this object of your affection?" she asked looking around as if he had stashed her behind a tree waiting to bring her out at the right moment. Draco was nothing if not dramatic.

"Right here."

He motioned to the space on his other side. Hermione thought he had brought a picnic basket with him, but upon further inspection, he pulled back the gauzy top and Hermione let out a soft "oh!"

Nestled in a pile of blankets was wide-eyed, dark haired girl, no older than two years, staring tearily at the them, sucking on her thumb.

Hermione started hitting his arm, "Draco Malfoy, did you kidnap a CHILD?"

Her voice had gone up a few decibels.

He grabbed her arm as if quite used to her abusive streak.

"No, you ninny, of course not. Now, do you want to know how I've come to sitting in the middle of muggle park, with a child and an insane Gryffindor?"

She nodded, but immediately jumped to her next thought.

"NO!" he cut her off immediately, "it's not my child. God, Hermione, anything else you would like to imagine of me?"

Rebuked, she shook her head and noticed the child, who was quiet up until then was starting to fuss. Hermione's heart warmed, and without another word, she reached over Draco and pulled the baby to her lap, motioning him to continue.

He leaned back, looking older than his 21 years.

"I've been working in the trauma ward of Mungo's these past few weeks," he recounted.

"There was a woman, a Squib. She couldn't speak and often watched me when I was muddling about; I – I tried to be kind with her, there wasn't much we could do. At the of my shifts, I would often go and speak with her for a bit, tell her a story or two. Usually trauma patients have visitors, but she didn't have anyone ever visit her."

He looked over at Hermione and she already had tears in her eyes. She had held the baby tighter to her guessing what was coming next.

"This morning, she was a lot worse than usual. She held my hand and gave me a photo of the child, with an address for a muggle orphanage written on the back of it. She…I knew what she wanted, so I promised I would find the child."

He took a deep breath and continued, his voice dropping further and further.

"The orphanage was dirty and I found her abandoned in the corner, crying and uncared for. She had been there for about two or three months. The place was a nightmare Hermione. No wonder Voldemort was such a bastard," he shook his head.

"I couldn't leave her there, so I took her. Eventually, I brought her home to mother and she was quite concerned with the fact that I had a baby in my arms. I tried to explain to her that I had checked muggle orphanages and wizard ones, and all the other care facilities. I guess I had a manic look in my and she knows I don't know the first thing about children, so she told me to come ask you what to do. My own mother, turned me away," he concluded mournfully.

The child had been shy at first, but feeling Hermione's maternal warmth, she had burrowed in to her and had been crying softly as Hermione kissed her head softly. Draco paused to watch them silently.

"What about her relations?" asked Hermione after thinking a beat.

"None on her mother's side," he said shortly.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow, "And her father?"

He looked defeated, his head returning to his originally pose when she found him.

"He's a Death Eater," he mumbled.

Hermione wasn't expecting hear that.

"He's in Azkaban, not like I would have let the man near her!" he thundered suddenly. His breath was heavy.

Draco was clearly out of options and quite frustrated at not knowing what to do next.

"I couldn't just leave her somewhere," he said softly.

No one said anything. Then the manic look returned, but it was on Hermione's face.

"That's it then," she startled him out of his thoughts, "I'll take her."

He gawped at her.

She was looking down at the child who was started to get sleepy. Her grey eyes were a little too big, she was too skinny and mostly in desperate need of love. Hermione had more than her share of love to give.

"Granger, I didn't bring her to you to turn you in to some sort of a foster parent," he drawled, shaking his head at her impetuous decision.

She turned to him, her eyes earnest.

"Draco, you brought her to me. She has no relatives that would care two jots for her, her mother must have lived a lonely life given how squibs are treated. She's clearly afraid and needs some attention. I can help her Malfoy, and I will."

"I have no doubt you can and are quite capable, but why does it have to be you. Perhaps we can find a family…"

She shook her head, "I don't want to take risks. What if we find a wizarding family that won't want her if she's not magical? What if we find a muggle family that won't want her if she's a wizard? This feels right. I can't explain it, but I want to do this, I need to do this."

It hadn't come upon her suddenly. Hermione had been feeling this way for a while and not having a life partner nor feeling the inclination to settle for one had left her with an abundance of feeling. Fostering or adopting a child had crossed her mind in the past, it was just providence that it be introduced to her in this manner.

Draco Malfoy was not often impressed. He had seen a lot of impressive and terrifying things in her life. When your Headmaster, Evil Lord and school savior had a huge impact on your life, not many things seemed impressive after that. Ironically, when he was impressed, it often had to do with the girl sitting next to him.

He nodded his head firmly, "Then she shall be yours. She couldn't have a better guide or guardian."

Hermione let herself blush. Malfoy didn't give his approval readily so it gave her an odd sense of pride when it was directed to her.

"I can't imagine your mother being so harsh with you," she confessed as she shifted the child in her arms to a more comfortable position.

He leaned forward and brushed the little girl's hair off her face.

"I think she got a jolt of what it was like to be grandmother in an instance. As much as mother is in a rush to get me to the altar, she is still far too graceful to think about herself in those terms," he said with a smirk.

"She did of course have the elves give the little one a bath and get fresh clothing for her. Mother's soft in the end despite her countenance.

Hermione understood that.

"Does she have a name?" Hermione asked as they sat back comfortably, Draco relaxed having finally found a solution.

"Not to my knowledge, there was no name on the photo, I couldn't find a proper record of her birth in muggle or Wizarding record, only a marriage certificate for her parents. The orphanage just called her names and I didn't feel the need to chat once I found her."

"There is much to do," said Hermione, her mind whirling, "I'll have to get some things for my apartment and clothing and such for her."

Draco held up his hand, "Let me handle that. Give me the list and it will be done. I may not know much about children, but I know never to abandon them."

His eyes were a little hard.

She looked at him warmly, trying to draw him out of his thoughts, "Of course, Draco. You are her benefactor in more ways then she'll ever know and you shall continue to be so in any way you wish to."

It was one of the rare times he smiled. She enjoyed every second until his usual moody manner returned.

They sat for a few moments longer, Draco enjoying the peace, knowing that Hermione was more or less muttering to herself.

She opened her mouth then closed it. She closed her eyes and almost nodded to herself when she turned to him again.

"Perhaps a new name and new beginning is in order. How about Lyra?" she asked watching him.

"As in the constellation?" he smirked at her knowledge.

"Yes, a small little constellation, basking in the presence of the others, including your namesake constellation," shot back Hermione.

He couldn't help feeling pride in her suggestion. Nodding carelessly, he added, "How about Lyra Perdita?"

Now it was Hermione's time to smirk, "Be careful, your Muggle author knowledge is showing."

"I still think the man was a wizard, but I will not get in to that argument again," he warned her with a sharp look as she opened her mouth and shut it quickly.

"Lyra Perdita is wonderful," she said instead. She got up and placed the child back in the basket/bassinette/carrier. It was definitely a wizard object, she suspected it made it easy to carry the child around.

Getting up languidly, Draco stretched and took the bassinette for her.

"I'll come up with you and get the list, I'll say hello to the crew as well, I haven't had the chance to come by since I started my rounds," he yawned as she lead him through the park.

"They'll be happy to see you, I daresay they'll get next to nothing done. You are quite the distraction," she teased easily.

"Yes, well look at me," he said arrogantly. She rolled her eyes.

She looked at him and admired how he could look like he had not a care in the world, "Won't they need you at work?"

"I had the night shift."

"Then have a nap at mine and a spot of lunch before you go."

"Bless you, Granger."


End file.
